Just Another Abnormal Girl
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Alex is normal-for the most part. She's a ninja with powers, is April O'Niels younger sister. She meets people and falls for an unusual character. Dows not follow episodes. My own storyline. Turtles/Ocs.
1. Prolouge

_**Prolouge**_

**Hey! Dang! Another chapter! I'm on FIRE!**

**As always, enjoy!**

My name is Alexandria. But everyone calls me Alex.

I have black hair and baby blue eyes.

I love to train, meditate, and play video games.

I am not normal. How?

I have powers. Yes; powers. I can do anything you ever imagine. I believe I should tell you how I got my powers.

It was two years ago, on my thirteenth birthday. I was in my room meditating before I went to bed. When I opened my eyes, I saw a yellow light outsiide my balcony window. I got up, and walked over to my balcony and looked at the scene on my balcony.

There was an orange tabby kitten with a yellow glow around it, outside, holding a yellow peace sign necklace in it's mouth. I opened the screen door, and toched the kitten. There was a yellow flash.

The next morning, I was in bed, wearing my cat pjs. I looked around and saw the orange tabby sleeping on top of my clothes hamper. Then I felt something on my neck. I sat up and looked down. I saw the yellow peace sign necklace on me. I stood and walked over to my closet. I chose and put on a orange and blue tie-dye shirt, jeans and orange and blue high-tops. Then I went over to my 'make-up' desk and looked into my mirror. I picked up my brush and brushed out my hair, and when I was done I put my brush down. I put my long hair over my right shoulder and braided it. And when I was finished with that, I put on my make-up. I felt soft fur on my hands (which were on my lap). I looked down and saw the kitten on my lap. I started petting it.

"I guess I should name ya, huh?" I asked.

"Meow!" the kitten said. I knew it said "Yeah!".

"Are you a girl or a boy?" I asked, wondering how I could tell what the kitten said.

"Meow." was the answer.

"Okay, so you're a girl. I'll name you Koko." I said happily.

Later that day, when I went to school, my rival, Kandy, pissed me off, and weird things started happening:

the trees blew as the wind picked up, and in the lake behind me the waves got stronger and the water started boiling.

"Freak!" was the last thing people yelled before my dad came, calmed me down and took me home.

Now, here I am two years later, in front of my sister, April O'Niel, ready to start a new life in New York.

**I hope you liked the prolouge! I'll have the next chapter up asap.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

**And if you didn't know, Alex is 15. So is Mikey. Don is 16, Raph's 17, and Leo's 18.**

"Alex!" April yelled. She ran up and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Hey April." I said, as we let go.

"I've missed you SO much!" April yelled.

"Missed ya too sis!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Dad!" April said, hugging dad.

"Hello. Now, I'd hate to drop and leave, but I have an important meeting to get to. Keep in touch!" Dad said, as he got back into the car.

"Bye dad!" April and I yelled at the same time. When he left, I went and picked up my luggage. It had fell out of the car when I opened the door.

"Well, come on! I want to introduce you to my husband!" April said, pulling me inside the antique shop, and up the stairs to the apartment. She closed the door behind us.

"Come on, let me show you to your room." April said, leading me to a bedroom to the right of the hallway entrance. She opened the door, and walked in. I followed. She took my bag and put it on the bed.

"Well, would you like to get some pizza Alex? I know it's your fave! And there's this awesome place just a couple of blocks away." April said.

"Sure. I'll buy." I said.

"Nah. I gotta get my friends some anyways. So, I'll buy. Wanna have lunch with them?" April asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I said.

So, we left the building, went a couple blocks, and walked into a place called _Paul's Pizza. _

"Hey Michael!" April called. A guy from the kitchen waved.

"April!" a waitress at the register said.

"Hey Michelle." April said, when we reached the register.

"We got it ready for ya." Michelle said, picking up five pizza boxes up from Micheal. "Here." she said as she gave them to April.

"Thanks." April said, handing them some money.

"Say hi to Casey for me!" Micheal said as we were leaving.

"Okay!" April called back.

"Do you need help April?" I asked, seeing she was struggling with the pizza bloxes.

"Yea. Can you take two for me?" April asked.

"Sure." I said, doing a flip over the pizza boxes (and took two) and landed perfectly.

"Dang!" April said, looking at me. "Where did you learn that?"

"Oh. I did ninjitsu back in Vermont." I said, coolly.

"Cool. Follow me into the alley." April said, going into and alley. I followed. We wallked to the end, and April put her pizza's down.

"Watch for people following." April said. So, I watched for a minute, till April called my name. I turned aound and saw her motioning for me to go down into the sewers. So, I did. She followed, putting the plate back.

"Okay. Now follow me. Again." April said. So I did. I followed her till we got to a dead end.

"Um... April? This is a dead end." I said.

"Nope." April said. "Just wait." We waited for a minute, and then she knocked on the dead end.

"Guys! It's me! April!" She yelled. She backed up, and the wall opened.

I just stared at the figures in front of me...

**Hey! Short, but hopefully good! I hope you liked it! I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**Another Chapter! The other chapter wasn't as short as I thought...**

**As always, enjoy!**

"Oh. My. God." I said. There were four giant turtles were standing right in front of me.

"April, who is this?" the blue banded turtle asked.

"Oh. This is my fifteen year old sister, Alexandria." April said.

"Just call me Alex." I said, getting over my shock. Weirder has happened, right?

"Hey dudette!" an orange-banded turtle said.

"So, these are your friends, April?" I asked, looking at April. She looked at me.

"Yea. I know. Unusual being friends with giant mutated turtles." April said embarressed.

"Actually, it's cool!" I said, excitedly.

"Wow." the purple banded turtle said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're taking this better than April." he said. I smiled.

"I'm glad!" I said.

"By the way, I'm-" the purple banded turtle began, before being interupted.

"Don't say your name. She may work for Bishop. Or shredder. Or someone else." the red-banded turtle said, glaring at me.

"Who's Bishop and who's the Shredder?" I asked, confused.

"See, she doesn't work for them! And I'm pretty sure she won't tell of our existence." the orange-banded turtle said.

"If you guys don't want me to tell, I won't." I said.  
>"I'm Leonardo. Please feel free to call me Leo." The blue banded turtle said.<p>

"I'm Donatello. Please, call me Don. Or Donnie." the purple banded turtle said.

"I'm Michelangelo. Call me Mikey!" the orange banded turtle said, then pointed to the red one. "That's Raphael. Just call him Raph."

"Hey!" I said.

"Guys, we can't trust her! She's bad! I can feel it!" Raph yelled. I got pissed.

"Fine! If you think I'm untrustworthy, I'll just leave!" I yelled. I turned.

"And don't try to find me." I said, before darting to find a rooftop to sit on.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting on the ledge of the roof. I had learned to control my powers, and I made it rain on those who I believe to be bad.

"Hey." I heard a rough brooklyn accent say.

"What do you want Raph?" I asked, looking down and made it rain on some accountant man, just for the fu of it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raph sit next to me.

"Nice. Making it rain on that guy! Clever!" Raph said, trying to cheer me up.

"It won't work Raph." I said, making the wind dry off the accountant.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that ya couldn' be trusted and were bad." Raph said. I remained silent. He continued. "Ya know, I waited till everyone was asleep, and came lookin' for ya. My brothers would get pissed at me if they found out I left the lair at night without them." Raph said. I still remained silent. He continued on. "April's really worried." That got me talking.

"Really?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yea. She started freakin' out and yellin' at me when ya left." Raph said. He shivered. "April can be a monsta when she wants to." I giggled. He smiled.

"I guess I should get home, huh?" I asked. There was a ringing.

"Sorry." Raph said, taking a shell shaped phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Raph asked. It was then I heard yelling, and realized it was Leo. I rolled my eyes and tok the phone.

"Leo, stop giving your brother a hard time. That's just mean!" I said. Then I hung up.

"Whaddya do that for?" Raph asked nicely as I gave him back his phone and stood. He took it and stood.

"Thought you could use a little help." I said. "Mind if I bunk at your place? I don't feel like hearing my sister yell at me for running off. Plus, I'm tired."

"Nope. Come on." Raph said, grabbing my wrist, and we left the roof.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When we walked in, Leo was standing at the door with his hands crossed across his chest,.

"Raph?" Leo asked. I rolled my eyes, walked up to Leo and said:

"Leave your damn brother alone. He ain't done nothin'. And if you don't leave him alone, I'll hurt ya."

"Like you could hurt me. You're a girl!" Leo eclaimed. I smirked and backed up. I kicked Leo and he went flying into the pool.

"What do you have to say now?" I called after him.

"Nice." Raph said, impressed.

"Thanks!" I said. Then, some old person said.

"Raphael, who is this young lady?" I tuned and stared...

**Woo hoo! I made a long chapter! **

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**And I showed the soft side of Raphie.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

**Another Chapter! Woo woo!**

**As always, enjoy!**

**I own nothing except Alex, and my insanity.**

I woke up the next morning. I was on the couch, in the turtles' lair.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the face of Michelangelo.

"Good morning dudette!" He exclaimed.

"Good morning goofball." I said sleepily.

"Still tired?" he asked.

"You bet." I said. But I sat up anyways. I rubbed my eyes and stood.

"I wonder what time it is." I said.

"Oh. You're awake." Donnie said from the hall. I turned and looked at him. "And it's noon."

"Oh my god! April's gonna freak!" I screamed, freaking out.

"Wow, calm down." Leo said, walking out of the lair. I stopped freaking out. Raph came out of the kitchen.

"We called April after you fainted from seeing our father." Don said.

"T-the rat?" I asked.

"Yea. Why'd ya freak out?" Raph sasked.

"Well, I've kinda had a history with rats..." I said.

"Oh. Well, you don't have to go anywhere near him if you don't want." Don said.

"Well, I don't wanna be rude. What's his favorite thing to drink?" I asked.

"Tea. Why?" Leo asked.

"Show me where the stuff to make tea is." I said.  
>"Okay..." Raph said, leading me to the kitchen. He got the tea-making kit out and I started making tea.<p>

"So why are you making our father tea?" Raph asked.

"As a 'Sorry I Freaked Out' gift." I answered. A few minutes later, I finished making the tea. I walked out of the kitchen with the tea and walked to the dojo. I opened the door and saw everyone meditating. Then I saw the rat in front of them, also meditating. I walked in, closed the dor behind me, and walked towards the rat. I saw a tray in front of him, and set his tea down. No one moved. I sat in lotas position and meditated.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Mikey! Leave her alone!" my subconsious heard Leo said.

"Why? This is the one and only chance!" I heard Mikey said.

"My sons, let her meditate." I heard the rat say. I opened my eyes and saw Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Mikey's faces right in front of me.

"Um... you're in front of my personal space." I said, feeling awkward.

"Sorry."

"My bad."

"Sorry Alex."

"Sorry dudette."

"It's fine." I said, smiling.

"I see you are a meditater." the rat said. I looked at him. And this time, I didn't freak out.

"Hello. What's your name?" I asked, grinning.

"My name is Splinter Hamato. But please, call me Master Splinter, Sensei, or Father." the rat said.

"Okay sensei." I said. I stood and stretched.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Five o'clock. Why?" Donnie asked.

"I have a show to watch at nine." I said.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Supernatural on TNT." I said.

"I love that show!" Raph and Mikey said at the same time.

"Wanna come to April's and watch it with me tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Mikey said.

"I'll order pizza!" I exclaimed.

"I'm in!" Raph said.

"Me too dudette!" Mikey said.

"Why not? Count me in." Donnie said.

"Sure." Leo said.

"My sons. If you want, you may stay at Mrs. O'Niel's tonight and tomorrow. I am sure she won't mind. Will she Alexandria?" Sensei asked me.

"No. I don't think so." I said.

"Okay. Then we'll stay!" Leo said.

"YAY!" I said, jomping on Leo's sheel. He stumbled and fell on the ground. Everyone laughed. The loudest being me and Mikey.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A few minutes later, we arrived on top of the roof of April's shop.

"Come on." I said, walking to the fire escape and went down, and stopped outside April's window. I waited for the guys, and we went in.

"Hey sis." I sais as I climbed in. April was right next to the window.

"Hey dudette!" Mikey said. I giggled.

"Hello April." Don said.

"Hey Aps." Raph said.

"Hello April." Leo said.

"Hey guys. Alex, no Supernatural tonight." April said.

"Why not?" I asked agrily.

"For running off and making me worried." April said.

"Um... April?" Don said./

"Not now Don!" April scholded.

"Don't talk to Donnie like that!" I yelled.

"I can if I want!" April said.

"At least he called to tell you where I was!" I yelled.

"I don't care! If Raph hadn't-" April started.

"If Raph hadn't found me, i'd still be on the rooftop!" I yelled.

"Guys..." Leo tried saying.

"I don't care! He still yelled at you!" April yelled.

"Girls?" Don tried.

"At least he found me!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Donnie yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"April, I know you're mad at Raph, but you should also be thankful. He found her." Donnie said nicely.

"Fine." April said.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

At 8:55, the pizza came. I turned on the tv at 8:58, and two minutes later, we were watching and eating.

"No... No... No... AH!" I yelled because some person was getting his guts taken out by some werewolf.

"That's diturbing on SO many levels." April said with a disgusted face. I leaned in a little closer as the girl was eating the guts. Raph and Mikey followed this movement.

"MAN!" we all yelled when a guy named Dean killed the werewolf and was changed back into a man.

"Why did Dean do that?" I asked.

"I have no clue. But it was sad. I so wanted to see more guts being eaten." Mikey said. We all looked at him.

"Me too." Me and Raph said at the same time.

'_Child, get ready to fight._' the wind said.

"What do you mean wind?" I asked out loud.

"Who are ya talkin' to Alex?" Raph asked. Just then, a bunch of ninja's burst into the apartment.

**Hey! Hope ya liked it! Long this time! Yes!**

**By the way, I hope you watch Supernatural.**

**Next chapter will be up asap. And it'll be where my other three ocs come in.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

**Another chapter! Dang! I'm on fire!**

**As always, ENJOY!**

**I only own Alex, Gracie, Vanessa, and Zoe. And my INSANITY! lol**

"No! Not now!" Leo said, bring out his swords.

"Mikey, I have weapons. Help me get to my room." I said, knocking one of the ninja's out.

"Got it." Mikey said.

When we made it to my room, Mikey closed the door behind us. I went over to my dresser and opened a drawer. I took out my necklace and put it on.

"That's your weapon? That's just a necklace!" Mikey said. Then there was a yellow flash. I was now wearng my long black hair in a braid in the back, and had on a black ninja outfit and yellow high tops. I had a belt, and in my bely I had kamas.

"Wow." Mikey said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on! We gotta help em! But first I gotta grab April's sword." I said. "You help your brothers. I'll grab April's sword.

"Sure?" Mikey asked.

"Yea. I'll catch up." I said.

And we left my room.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"I... think... we're... safe..." I said in between breaths. We were now in the battle shell.

"This happens again? I thought the shredder was out of buisness!" Leo said.

"Let's go to Casey's old Vacation home. We sold it to three girls, and they might let us stay there." April said.  
>"April, we can't. Our appearence?" Don said.<p>

"Does it happen to be three girls named Vanessa, Gracie, and Zoe?" I asked.

"Yea. Why?" April said.  
>"They used to live in my nieghborhood, before they moved into a house together. They wanted to invite me, but they said they wanted to wait." I said.<p>

"Well, maybe if you're with us, they'll let us stay there!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Maybe. I'll ask when we get there." I said.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A while later, we pulled up at a house by a lake.

"This is it! Come on Alex." April said. We jumped out the back, and closed the doors.

"I hope they let us." I said.

"Me too." April said as we approched the door. I knocked. A couple seconds later, Zoe opened the soor. She started jumping.

"ALEX!" She yelled, then jumped on me and knocked me down.

"Wow Zo." I said. She got off of me and Gracie came out. She saw me and helped me up.

"Hey Alex." Gracie said.

"Who is it?" I heard Vanessa call from the living room.

"It's Alex." Gracie said.

"Alex? No way." Vanessa said.

"Come in." Gracie said. We walked in and Zoe led us to the living room where I saw Vanessa looking at me from the couch.

"Sup." was the thing she said before turning back to the tv.

"Um... Can we stay here for a few days? Our place got trashed by ninjas. And NOT the good kind." I said.

"Yea." Gracie said.

"Fine with me." Zoe said.

"Fine." Vanessa said.

"Well, we can't forget the other three people." April said.

"Oh right! Um... there are four guys that need to stay here. They came with us we would be safe." I said.

"Okay. Bring 'em in!" Zoe said.

"Okay. But promise NOT to scream." I said.

"We promise." they all said.

"I'll go get 'em April." I said. She nodded. I walked out of the house, and started towards the battle shell. It was by the wood, which were a couple minutes away. Then I felt a bunch of auras around me. I stopped.

"Come on out." I said. Twenty foot ninjas came out.

"Okay. Not what I was expecting." I said. There was a yellow flash and I was wearing my ninja outfit, and yellow high tops.

"Come and get me." I said.

Two foot ninjas came behind. I trnsported behind them, hit 'em in the heads, and knocked 'em out cold. Then two from one side and two from the other came. made my hands face both groups and kocked them out using a water cannon type move. Then they al charged at me, but four figures knocked them all out. Then stood in front of me.

"Show offs." I said.

"This comin' from the girl who knocked ninjas out using teleporting a water." Raph said.

"Whatever. Come on." I said. They followed me back to the house, and we went in. The stood out of the way, and I stood in the living room.

"You girls ready?" I asked.

"Yea." they said.

"Okay. Gonna call one by one and tell ya bout him." I said.

"Okay." I said. "Here we go!" I said.

**How will the girls react?**

**Will I ever reveal the couples?**

**Will I ever be able to stop saying gummy bears?**

**GUMMY BEARS!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

**Another chapter! GUMMY BEARS!**

**As always, ENJOY!**

**I only own Alex, Gracie, Vanessa, and Zoe. And my INSANITY! lol**

"Okay. First, Leonardo. Just call hime Leo. He is the oldest of his brothers, the best ninja, and is a goody-too-shoes." I said. Leo steppped out and behind me. The girls stared but motioned me to continue.

"The next one is Raphael. Just call him Raph. He is the second oldest, the best self-defence teacher, and is the hothead." I said. Raph said stepped out and next to me. The girls stared back and forth between them but motioned for me to continue on.

"The next one is Donatello. Just call him Don or Donnie. He is the second youngest, the best at using a stick-" i began, ignoring his comment saying it was a bo staff "- and is the smarty." I finished. Donnie stepped out and smiled at the girls. They stared.

"One more person." I said.

"G-go on." Gracie managed to say.

"The last, but not least, is Michelangelo. Call him Mikey or Mike. He is the youngest, is best at cheering people up, and is the prankster." I said. Mikey cartwheeled into the room. I giggled.

"Hiya dudettes!" He said. The girls smiled.

"Hiya!" Zoe said. I rolled my eyes.

"So, these are turtles?" Gracie asked.

"Yep." Donnie said.

"But wait till ya see what Alex can do." Raph said.

"I don't think they wanna see my powers." I said.

"YEA WE DO!" they all yelled.

"Okay. Gracie, name a power that comes to the top of your head." I said. Gracie thought.

"Invisibility." Gracie said. I focused and disappeared. Then walked over to Raph and hit him.

"OW!" he yelled. I showed myself and giggled.

"Why I outta-" he started.

"Nope!" I said. He smiled. Mikey gasped.

"SOMEONE TAKE A PICTURE!" he yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Raph's smiling." Mikey said.

"Of course he is. That's how he is around me." I said.

"What? Why Raph?" Mikey asked.

"She's like a little sis to me." Raph said.

"Oh." Mikey said. I gave him a confused look. He blushed. I giggled.

"Um... Alex? Can I talk to you in private?" Raph asked.

"Sure." I said. So, I followed him out back to the lake. We sat down.

"What do ya need Raphie?" I asked. He smiled. I know, he doesn't let anyone call him Raphie. But me!

"Do you like Mikey?" Raph asked. I thought so.

"Like, how?" I asked.

"More than a friend or sister." Raph said.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"He confessed that he liked you while you and April went to see if we could stay." Raph said.

"Well, yea. I like him." I said.

"I covinced Mikey to ask you out. I'll ask him 'bout it tomorrow, just to remind him." Raph said, laying in the grass and looking up at the stars. I did the same.

"Okay." I said. Then I felt vibrations in the earth coming towards us. I sat up and looked behind me. I saw Zoe, Vanessa, and Gracie running towards us. When they got to us, they sat down.

"Raph, can we talk to Alex alone?" Gracie asked.

"Yea. Sure. See ya in a few Alex." Raph said, standing. Then he went back to the house.

"Whatchya need?" I asked.

"I like Don." Vanessa said.

"I like Leo." Zoe said.

"I like Raph." Gracie said.

"I like Mikey. Raph's gonna tell Mikey to ask me out." I said. They stared at me.

"Think you can see who the guys like?" Zoe asked.

"Yea. Sure. I'll ask 'em during training tomorrow." I said.

"Training? In what?" Zoe asked.

"Ninjitsu." I answered.

"We train in ninjitsu!" they said.

"Then you can train in the morning with us!" I exclaimed.

"Cool!" Vanessa said.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I woke up on the couch the next morning. I opened my eyes to see six pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sorry." they all said, backing up.

"Mikey?" I asked, wanting to know where he was.

"He's in the kitchen making you a 'special' breakfast." Gracie said happily.

"Special?" I asked.

"Yea. If you ask me, he might ask ya out after ya eat." Vanessa said. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning Alex!" I heard from the kitchen. I opened my eyes, stood and walked to the kitchen in my kitty pajamas. When I walked in, a kitten jumped on me.

"Koko!" I screamed, bending and hugging the cat.

"The cat's yours?" Raph asked.

"Yea! Where'd ya find it?" I ask.

"I found it on the porch outside, laying on the chair. I found food to give it and fed it. I waited for you to get up to name it." he said, placing a plate with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and butter on the table, as well as fruit punch.

"Ooo!" I said, then ran and ate.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After I ate, I went upstairs and changed.

'It's a good thing I had spares in the battle shell!' I thought as I picked out a yellow top like April's, shorts, and yellow high-tops. I put that on, and went over to a mirror. I put my long straight black hair in a side braid. I didn't bother putting make-up on. I walked downstairs where Gracie, Zoe, and Vanessa, as well as the guys.

**YAY! I updated!**

**Second time today!**

**Boo ya!**

**Anyways:**

**Will Mikey ask Alex out?**

**Will Alex ask Donnie, Raph, and Leo who they like?**

**What will be everyone's reactions to her clothes?**

**Next chapter will be up asap.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**Hey! Another chapter! **

**TMNTLittleTomboy, you are so funny!**

**As always, enjoy!**

I walked into the living room.

"Hey everyone." I said. They all looked at me.

"Wow." Mikey said.

"Alex!" Vanessa said, running up to me.

"What? These are the only ones I have!" I said.

"You coulda asked us to borrow clothes!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"V, just leave her alone!" Gracie said.

"Yea. At least she's wearing something!" Zoe said.  
>"You arn't helping Zo." I said.<p>

"Sorry." Zoe said.

"Fine. But when you get home, you get more appropriate clothes." Vanessa said.

"Okay miss bossy." I said.

"Arn't we gonna train?" Zoe asked.

"Well, Alex, Mikey, Raph, Donnie and I were." Leo said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. You can train with us." I said. Leo stood and walked up to me with a stern look.

"I make the desisions. NOT you." Leo said.  
>"I can if I want." I said, not being scared.<p>

"No you cant." Leo said.

"You bet? I just did." I said.

"Wanna make a deal?" Leo asked, smirking.

"Sure. Why not?" I said.

"We spar. I win, I make the desisions. You win, you make 'em." Leo said.

"Don't do it." Mikey said.

"He'll beat you!" Don said.

"You're on." I said, smirking.

"Wow." Vanessa said. "She's never been the one to make a bet."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"You ready?" Leo asked. We were now out by the lake, and were in our fighting stances.

"You bet." I said.

Mikey sighed. "This is a non-weapon spar, meaning you can't use your weapons and Alex can't use her powers. Blah blah blah." Mikey said.

"Just sayd go." Gracie said.

"And... SPAR!" Mikey said.

Leo and I walked in circles for a minute. I could see he was getting aggravated that I wouldn't attack. I smirked. He ran at me with a fist raised. I dodged and hit him in the back, making him fall. He quickly stood. I did a foot sweep and he fell. He stood again, and I kicked him, sending him into the lake.

"YOU GO ALEX!" Zoe shouted. I smirked as Leo climbed out of the lake. He came at me and kicked me into a tree. My head hurt.

"Bitch..." I mumbled before standing quickly. I went at him with nothing. I just ran at him. When I thought the time was right, I nailed him in stomach. He stumbled. I waited for him to recover before I kicked him into a tree, and knocked him out cold. Except, I didn't know. But I had a bad feeling.

"Leo?" I asked, running up to him. Everyone followed. He was laying on his shell. I hovered over him.

Suddenly, his eyes opened. They we an icy blue. He kicked me, and knocked me into the ground.

"Damn Leo..." I said, before I jumped. Then, before I realized it, I was knocked into the lake, and was drowning. I couldn't swim. That's right. I couldn't swim.

Suddenly, darkness swept over me...

**Will Alex survive?**

**What will Leo do?**

**Who will save Alex?**

**And I'm just seeing where my imagination leads me. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Hey! Another Chapter!**

**Hope you liked the turn-around in the last chapter!**

**As always, ENJOY!**

'Damn. My head hurts. What happened?' I thought awhile later. I opened my eyes to see I was on the couch. I looked over to the chair, and saw Mikey laying there.

"Mikey?" I asked. He didn't budge. "Mikey." I said sternly. Still didn't move. I sighed.

"MIKEY!" I yelled. He woke up with a start and fell of the chair.  
>"Alex! What did you do that for?" Mikey asked.<p>

"Who saved me?" I asked.

"I did." Mikey said, getting back on the chair. Then I thought of Leo.

"Where's Leo?" I asked.

"He ran away after he knocked you into the lake. I guess he knew you couldn't swim." Mikey answered.

"I gotta find him." I said, standing.

"Everyone else went to look for him." Mikey said.

"Have they found him?" I asked.

"No. Why?" Mikey asked.

"I know where he mighta gone." I said.

"Then let's go."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A few minutes later, Mikey and I arrived at a meadow. Perfect for meditating. We hid, but looked and gasped.

"Leo!" I yelled, jumping out of my hiding spot. The foot ninjas who were surrounding his still body looked at me.

"It's her! Get her!" a foot ninja shouted. There was a yellow flash. I now had my black hair straight, my black ninja outfit, and yellow hightops.

"Come get me." I said. Two charged at me. I burned their feet, and they colapsed, unable to walk or even stand. Two more came at me, and I shot water cannons at them, knocking 'em out cold. Four came at me, and when they were about to hit me, I transported. They all ran into eachother.

"Five more." I said. They all came at me. I made the wind knock 'em down, then burned their hands and feet.

"That's what you get for messing with me." I said.

"Leo..." I heard Mikey say. I looked and saw Mikey crying. I walked over and sat next to him.

"He's about to die." I said sadly. "There is something I can do though." I said.

"What?" Mikey asked. I kissed Mikey. When I let go, I placed a hand on Leo's shell. There was a flash, and darkness swallowed me...

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**What will happen to Alex?**

**Will she die?**

**Will she survive?**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Hey! Another chapter!**

**And I hope you liked that Mikey saved Alex, TMNTLittleTomboy!**

**As always, ENJOY!**

**Was listening to "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day while writing!**

I was now in my mind, walking on the line of it. I was in what I call my 'Hall of Memories'.

The first memory was when I was at school:

_"That SOOOO does not match!" Kandy said._

_"I can't believe I dated you!" Axel said._

_The wind picked up, trees started swaying fast, the water waves were getting stronger, and the water was boiling. My dad saw this while walking near the school. He knew what was happening. He rushed, and calmed me down. My friends and everyone had ran away, scared as hell._

The next memory was of me and Raph on a roof top. Before I went home, but after the phone call.

_"Ya know, you're like a lil' sis to me." Raph had said._

_"Aw! Thanks Raphie!" I said, trying to aggravate him. He smiled. I pouted._

_"Why arn't you getting mad?" I asked, pouting playfully._

_"You're allowed to call me that." Raph had said._

_"Thanks!" I said. And we looked at the city._

The next one was me and Don working on a project in the battleshell after we left, but before we got to the house.

_"So, the blue wire connects to the box?" I asked._

_"Yep. The code is blue to red, red to yellow, yellow to green, and green to red." Donnie said._

_"Okay... got most of that..." I said._

_"Most of it?" Don asked._

_"Sorry Donnie. I'm just not THAT smart." I said._

_"It's fine sis." Donnie said._

_"Okay big bro!" I said, then went to take a nap._

I walked to the next one, which was me and Leo's battle. I'm not gonna repeat that, since you know how that goes...

Then the next one was me and Mikey talking during eating breakfast.

_I sat down to eat. Mikey sat in a chair with me, and everyone else went to gather apples._

_"So, Mikey. You're the cook?" I asked as I ate my bacon._

_"Yea. I know girls usually cook, but... I love to cook." Mikey said. I finished my bacon and started eating my eggs._

_"This is good!" I said, mouth full. Mikey chuckled._

_"I can see that." Mikey said I swallowed my eggs. I drank some fruit punch and gurgled it, then swallowed it._

_"Did you just... gurgle?" Mikey asked, surplrised. I blushed.  
>"Yea. I do it alot." I said.<em>

_"Cool. I like a gurl who know how to be funny." Miikey said. I smilled._

_"I like a guy who doesn't freak out over me having powers." I said._

_"Then I'm the guy!" Mikey said. He blushed, and I giggled._

_A few minutes later, I finished and went to change._

I smiled at that memory. I really liked Mikey, though, I didn't think he know. I walked on. But there was nothing else, until I saw a light. Then I heard my name being called,. Faint, but clear. I walked towards it. Then, I closed my eyes. When I opened them up, there was blur. But I saw green and tan in front of me...

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Did she survive?**

**Is everyone alive?**

**Is Leo gonna feel bad?**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Please don't kill me! I know I updated slow this time!**

**My excuse(s)? I was updating my youtube, my internet was down at one point, and I was shopping.**

**As always, enjoy!**

"Guys?" I asked, unable to open my eyes.

"We're here. Don't strain yourself though." I heard Donnie say. I tried to open my eyes, and succeded. I was now in a room, with Donnie and Gracie.

"Where's Leo? And Mikey?" I asked, panicky.

"Calm down and we'll tell you." Donnie said. I calmed down.

"Leo's meditating in his room." Gracie said.

"And Mikey's out looking for firewood." Donnie said.

"Someone get Leo for me." I said, using my powers to help me sit up.

"I will." Gracie said, then left to get Leo. Donnie looked at me.

"Thanks for saving our brother, Alex." Donnie said. "But you didn't have to."

"It's my duty to. My ninjitsu masters before Master Splinter always said protect yourself before anyone else. But I always saved another person before myself." I explained.

"You are such an inspiration." Donnie said. Then the door opened, and Leo walked in. I looked at Donnie.

"Can I talk to Leo alone please?" I asked.

"Yea. Sure." Donnie said. He walked out the door and closed it after him.

"Hey." Leo said. Hands behing his back.

"Hey!" I said, grinning.

"Thanks for... you know." Leo said.

"Your welcome!" I said happily.

"But you didn't have to do that." Leo said. "But why did you do it?"

I sighed. "My old ninjitsu masters always told me to save myself first, and others last." I said. "But that's not what's in my blood. What's in my blood is saving others before myself." I said.

"And what happened when you did that in front of you're masters?" Leo asked, now sitting on my bed, looking at me.

I sighed again. "They used to beat me for five minutes." I said.

"No way!" Leo said.

"Yep." I said, now disappointed I told him.

"I'm so sorry." Leo said.

'Exactly what I didnt want: sympathy.' I thought. I swung my feet over the bedside, then remembered that Zoe wanted to know who Leo liked.

"Can I ask you something Leo?" I asked.

"Sure. I mean, it's the least I can do after you saved me." Leo said smiling.

"Do you like any of my girls?" I asked. I saw Leo blush.

"Yea." Leo said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Zoe." Leo said.

"That's awesome!" I said.

"Really? How?" Leo asked, clearly confused.

"Zoe likes you too!" I exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Yea!" I answered.

"So, if I asked her out, you think she'd say yes?" Leo asked.

"Of course! Think I'm lying?" I gasped playfully. Leo chuckled as I giggled.

"So, should I?" Leo asked.

"Yea!" I said. Then I frowned.I hoped Leo didn't notice it, but, unfortunally, he did.

"What's wrong Alex?" He asked.

"It's just... what if I was wrong that Mikey was gonna ask me out?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Just be patient. He's gonna do it soon. Trust me." Leo said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for the confidence boost!" I exclaimed.

"No problem sis. By the way, nice turtle pjs." Leo said, chuckling at the comment. I looked down and saw I was wearing my turtle pajamas.

"Damn Gracie." I said. Leo chuckled some more before standing. I also stood.

"I'm gonna get changed. Tell everyone I'll be out there in a couple of minutes." I said.

"Okay." Leo said, then left the room, closing the door behind him.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A few minutes later, I was wearing my black hair in a side braid, and had on a yellow top like April's, and jeans, as well as my high-tops. When I reached the bottom, I saw Raph on the couch, sleeping. I walked over behind the couch and smirked.

"RAPHAEL!" I yelled. He suddenly woke up and fell off the couch.

"Not bad..." he said, standing while rubbing his head.

"Thanks!" I said. "Can I ask ya something?" I asked.

"Sure. What?" he asked.

"Do you like any of my girls?" I asked.

"Yea. Gracie. Why?" Raph said/asked.

"Ask her out." I said.  
>"Why?" Raph asked.<p>

"Trust me. She'll say yes. She likes you." I said, before turning and walking to the kitchen, where Donnie was reading the newspaper. I walked in and saw him doing just that.

"Sup Donnie." I said, sitting.

"Hey Alex." He said, not looking at me.

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" I asked. He looked at me.  
>"Yea. Sure." Donnie answered.<p>

"Do you like any of my girls?" I asked.  
>"Vanessa. Why?" he answeredasked.

"Ask her out. Trust me, she'll say yes. She likes you." I said, now standing. I turned and walked out. I walked out onto the front porch. I saw Mikey, walking towards the house with firewood. I used my powers, and transported the wood into the chair that was next to me, then transported next to Mikey. Of course that scared the hell outta him, and he fell onto his shell. I giigled.  
>"Mind helping me up?" He asked. I helped him up.<p>

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya!" I said, giggling.

"It's fine." Mikey said, chuckling. Then he turned serious. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?" I asked.

"Wanna go out?" he asked me.

**Will Raph, Don, and Leo ask Gracie, Vanessa and Zoe out?**

**What will Alex say?**

**Hope I made the time up!**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

**Another Chapter. I was writing this when my internet was down.**

**As always, ENJOY!**

Did Mikey just ask me out?

"Did you just ask me out? Like on a date?" I asked.  
>"Uhh... yea? Why? You don't want to?" Mikey asked, sounding disappointed.<p>

"No. I wanna. But, it's just, I didn't know if I heard you right." I said. Mikey smiled.

"It's a date then! Tomorrow night, meet me here-" Mikey said, handing me a map. "-and we'll have a picnic."

"Okay." I said, before Mikey ran off to who knows where.

"Bye Mikey..." I said to myself, as Mikey disappeared out of sight. Then I felt a hand on one shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Raph, smiling.

"Hey Raphie." I said, smiing.

"Mikey ask ya out?" Raph asked.

"Yea. Then left without saying anything like 'bye'." I said.

"Don' worry. He jus' thinks if he says 'goodbye', ya might disappear, get hurt, or get killed." Raph said.

"Why would he think that?" I asked.

"Well, a few years ago, Mikey had a girlfriend. He said 'goodbye', and we never saw her again." Raph said sadly.  
>"I'm so sorry." I said.<p>

"It's fine." Raph said.  
>"Have you asked Gracie out yet?" I asked.<p>

"No." Raph said. "Why?" I got mad at that.

"Ask her out, or something bad will happen." I said, my necklace glowing.

"Okay... Okay..." Raph said quickly. He ran off towards the woods, where Gracie was most likely studying tree growth or something.

"I better make sure he asks Gracie out." I said to myself, then transportd near the meadow. I heard Raph coming, and I hid in a tree, where I could still watch them. I looked, and saw Raph approching Gracie.

"Hey Gracie!" Raph said, sitting next to Gracie, who had chemicals in front of her.

"Oh, hey Raph." She said, looking at him. "Whaddya need?"

"I wanted to ask ya somethin'." Raph said.

"Ask away!" Gracie said, grinning.

"I wanted know if ya want ta go out sometime." Raph said.

"Sure! Pizza, tonight, my room?" Gracie asked. _Damn she's smooth._

"Sure. See ya at..." Raph startred.

"How about six?" Gracie asked.

"Sure. See ya then!" Raph said, standing.

"Bye Raph." Gracie said, putting on her goggles. Raph ran back to the house, probably to get ready for the date.

'Better get to Donnie to see if he's asked V out.' I thought, then transported to the dining room, sitting on a chair.

""Sup Donnie!" I exclaimed. I guess I scared him, and he fell off his chair. I stood quickly and helped him up.

"I'm soooo sorry Donnie!" I exclaimed when he was standing in front of me.

"It's fine." Donnie said.

"Have you asked V out yet?" I asked.

"No. Why?" Donnie asked. I got mad, again, my necklace started glowing, and fire came out of my fingertips. Donnie backed up.

"Okay! I'll go!" Donnie said, running outside and up to the roof, where V was sitting on the roof. The fire on my fingers stopped.

'Better make sure he asks her.' I said, going invisible, and trnsporting onto the roof, where Donnie and V were sitting next to each other. I listened and watched.

"Whatchya need?"ked Donnie.

"I wanted to ask you something." Donnie said.

"Ask the question then." V said, looking at Donnie.

"Wanna go out with me in a couple of days?" Donnie asked.

"Sure. Let me know the details at soon as you can!." V said.

"Okay. See ya!" Donnie said, jumping off the roof. V smiled. I showed myself, and walked and sat next to V.

"Sup V." I said.

"Hey Alex." V said, smiling at me. "Thanks!"

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Telling him to ask me out." She said.

"Oh. Your welcome." I said.  
>"You sure are the love match master." V said. I dropped my jaw. She looked at me. "Why are ya lookin' at me like that?"<p>

I recovered and answered.

"You're being... nice." I said.

"Yea. And? Donnie makes me happy, which makes me nice!" She said, smiling.

"Dang. I gotta thank Donnie." I said. Vanessa laughed.

"I'm gonna... go see Leo... and talk to him..." I said, a little creeped out. I transported to a meadow, where Leo was meditating. I walked out into the middle of the meadow, and sat next to Leo.

"Leo?" I asked. He didn't budge.

I sighed. " Sorry Leo." I said. Then screamed "LEO!" That made him use his reflexes, and he swung me into a tree.

"Ouch!" I screamed.

"Alex?" He asked, then ran and helped me up.

"Why'd ya do that?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"I'm so sorry." Leo said.

"It's fine. Now I know NEVER to yell your name and be close while you're meditating." I said. I giggled and he chuckled.

"Yea. Probably should have warned you." He said.

"No!" I said sarcastically. We laughed.

"So, whaddya need?" Leo asked.

"Have you asked Zo out yet?" I asked.

"No. Why?" Leo asked.

"Ask her out, before I get mad. Trust me, you won't like me when I'm mad." I warned.

"Okay. Okay." Leo said. Then he ran off towards the house, where Zoe was playing video games.

"Better follow him." I said to my self. I went invisible and followed him by flying. When he went inside, I went through the attic window. I went back to normal. I went down the stairs, and sat on them. When I saw Leo about to go past the stairs, I went invisible.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

So, Gracie and Raph are hanging tonight, Mikey and I tomorrow, Leo and Zoe the night after, and Donnie and V the night after that.

Gonna be an interesting few days...

**Awwww! They are all going out!**

**So sweet!**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Don't forget to check out my youtube!**

**Names jbaylor99**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**I'm really into this story! I love writing this! Anyways, thanks to TMNTLittleTomboy for reviewing on EVERY chapter and telling me to 'update soon' in every review. You're the best!**

**As always:**

**One, I only own the girls.**

**Two, my mind takes me where it takes me.**

**Three, ENJOY! **

The day had arrived.

I was so excited.

I kept getting the butterflies though.

What day was it?

The day I had my date with Mikey of course!

I woke up before the sun. I went to my closet (which I shared with Zoe), and picked out my black ninja outfit and yellow high tops. I went to the bathroom and changed. I looked in the mirror, and put my long black hair in a japenese-style ponytail. I looked in my hiding spot where my necklace was, took it out, and put it on. I ran out of he bathroom, downstairs, and into the kitchen. I made some tea, for Leo and I, for when we meditate. I sensed someone walk in and yawn.

"Hey Leo." I said without turning around.

"Hey." he said, sounding stuffy. I looked around, and saw him sweating. I gasped and ran up to him. I put my hand on his forehead.

"Leo! You're burning up! You gotta go back to bed!" I exclaimed. He sneezed.

"Nah. I'm fine." He said, his nose stuffed.

"You go to bed before I get mad." I said, the ground started shaking (only in the kitchen though).

"Okay. But, what about mediataing." Leo asked.

"We both know meditating while being sick is bad for your spirit and your mind." I said.

"Are you sure you wanna miss your session to take care of me?" Leo asked.

"Yea. I mean, you're family, and family's more important." I said, smiling. Leo smiled back.  
>"Thanks." Leo said.<p>

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Here is some soup and some tea."I said, handing Leo some soup and sitting his tea on his side table.

"Thanks." Leo said.

"No problem." I said. I sat on the bed.

"So, you have your date with Mikey today, don't you?" Leo asked.

"Yep." I said.

"What time?" Leo asked. I thought for a minute.

"You know, I have no clue." I said.

"Can you please get me a wet washcloth so I can put it on my forehead?" Leo asked.

"Headache?" I asked.

"Yea. Please get me a cloth?" he asked.

"Sure." I said standing. I walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out. I walked to the bathroom. I took out a cloth out of the closet, and wet it.

"What's up with the washcloth?" someone asked, from the doorway. I looked into the mirror and saw Vanessa.

"It's for Leo's headache." I said, wringing the extra water out. I turned and walked past Vanessa, and back to Leo's room.

"I'm back." I said, handing him the cloth.

"Sup Leo." Vanessa said, walking in.

"Hello Vanessa." Leo said, adjusting the cloth.

"I'll take care of it from here till Donnie or Gracie wakes up. Mikey and Zoe are playing video games, Raph's sleeping, and Donnie and Gracie are sleeping." Vanessa said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yea. I got this!" Vanessa said. "Plus Mikey's waiting for you."

"Okay." I said.

"Alex? Are you sure she knows how to take care of people?" Leo asked. I gasped and walked up to his bed.

"I'll have you know, Gracie, Zoe, and I were sick once, and she took care of us. All. By. Hersef." I said.

"Okay, Okay. Have fun with Mike." Leo said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. I walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into the living room. I hid behind the couch.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. Mikey and Zoe fell off the couch. I stood and walked around the couch, laughing. Mikey and Zoe stood.

"Hows Leo?" Mikey and Zoe asked at the same time.

"He's fine. Zoe, why don't you go see him?" I asked.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, then disappeared.

"Ready for our date?" Mikey asked.

"Yea." I said.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Mikey said.

**How will the date go?**

**Will Alex enjoy it?**

**Is Leo going to be okay?**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks again TMNTLittleTomboy! PM me!**

**Next chapter will be up asap.**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile to update. My computer was dead, and I had to buy a new charger and couldn't use it for awhile. **

**As always, I only own the girls and Koko, NOT TMNT and ENJOY!**

Mikey led me to the battle shell, and told me to climb in. I did what he said to do. I went to the passenger side, sat, and buckled up. Mikey got into the drivers side, and did the same. He started driving though the forest.

"Um... where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Mikey answered.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Thirty minutes later, we arrived in a meadow. Mikey parked the car, unbuckled himself, and got out of the car. I also got out. I walked to the middle of the meadow, and saw that it had no flowers, just dirt.

"Yea. Kinda sad." Mikey said from behind me. "Don't know why I chose this spot, but I felt like I had to."

"I can fix this." I said.

"How?" Mikey asked, stepping next to me, looking at me. I looked at him.

"Make me a promise." I said.

"What?" Mikey asked with caution**.**

"If I faint with power drainage, you'll stay with me till I recover." I said. 'If I recover.'

"Sure. But what are you doing?" Mikey asked.

"I'm gonna grow flowers by using my powers. But I'm doing it a weird way." I said.

"Okay." Mikey said. I focused all my power on transforming. Shiftshaping to be exact. What did I transform into?

A plant seeder. Flower seeder.

"You want me to use you? Do you even have seeds?" Mikey asked.

"_Yes and yes." _I thought.

"Okay." Mikey said, as if reading my mind. Then I remembered our combined mental link.

Mikey started pushing me all around the meadow.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Done!" Mikey said, wiping some sweat of his forehead. I focused all my power (again) and shaped back into my human form. I was lying on the ground, exausted. But I wasn't finished.

"Mikey, get into the battle shell." I said, breath almost gone.

"But, it's so far away, and you may get into some trouble." Mikey said. I sighed.

"Fine. But I hope you don't mind getting soaked." I said.

"What?" Mikey asked, before my necklace started glowing and it started pouring.

Then, the darkness swallowed me...

**Sorry I didn't update for awhile!**

**For those who would like me to write/dedicate a story and post it for them, leave a message on my account, and I'll get it up asap.**

**Please review!**

**What happened with Alex?**

**What will Mikey do?**

**Is Leo gonna get better from the sickness he has?**


	14. NOTES

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
